


A day in the life of the Baker Street Girls.

by willowmellontree



Series: A time in the life of the Baker Street boys [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blog, Gen, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Ten years later after John gives us a year of his life, the girls won't do the same.Must read the first fiction in the series.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: A time in the life of the Baker Street boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959388
Kudos: 5





	A day in the life of the Baker Street Girls.

** 06/10/30 **

Hello, this is Rosie Watson-Holmes.

I'm fifteen years old give or take, and I live in the centre of London. I have a crazy family with crazy lives, and I think it's brilliant.

I have two dads (Sherlock Watson-Holmes and John Watson-Holmes). Dad (John) is a writer, doctor, and part-time criminal catcher. Papa(Sherlock) is a consulting detective. He claims he's the only one in the world, but there has to be someone else who thinks they can do the job. 

My uncle Mycroft runs the government, MI5 and MI6 though he says he doesn't. My uncle Greg is high up in Scotland Yard, and he gives pops all of his cases. Dad keeps saying that he's too old to be running around all over London, but that's not going to stop him. I have a crazy aunt who I have to stay away from for some reason. I have a sister called Astra, who has been my best friend for as long as I can remember.

People at school have worked out that my mum was an assassin and nearly everyone I live around has at least once held a gun and shot someone with it. This doesn't mean I'm going to follow the same footsteps. 

If I could do any job in the world, then I'd be a time traveller. As you can possibly guess, my parents have got me into Doctor Who. It's the best thing in the universe, and when season 19 comes out, I'm going to watch it every week. I think this one will be the last season for the fifteenth doctor though. I'd say my favourite doctor is a mixture between 10 and 13 but season one of New Who is my favourite. 

Astra doesn't like watching T.V. shows or DVDs. She prefers to read a good book or fanfiction. My sister wants to help out with some of the cases that Dad will let her look at. I think she'll go onto that route for work one day.

School is good, I suppose. My favourite lessons are drama and music. My least favourite is P.E. and all of the sciences. I have a few good friends who are brilliant, and that's all about school. On the other hand, I could talk for England about Doctor Who.

I know that after this small blog entry that I won't write any more because I'd prefer my life to be as private as possible. There are so many things that I could say, but I won't say because I know my dads and uncles will read it. I'm afraid no secrets are going to be spilt today. 

It's almost Halloween. I don't know whether to go as a Dalek or a Weeping Angel. I could get a cardboard cut out of Captain Jack Harkness and stick to the ceiling of my Dads bedroom. That would be funny. Obviously, I'd need a cut out of Ianto to put beside Jack so then he's not alone. 

For Christmas, I'm going to put pictures of John Barrowman in Santa hats all around the living room, and Yes, I am making fun of Papa's life long crush on him. It's still hilarious. 

We could invite aunt Molly around for a Christmas party. She used to watch Doctor Who back in ancient times, I think. Maybe the seventh doctor. That was 40 years ago.

Right, I'd better go now before I make the entire blog about Doctor Who. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Love Rosie WH.

* * *

16:20 SherlockWatson-Holmes

Rosie sweetie, you did write entirely about Doctor Who. SWH

16:27 RosiePoseyX

I know I did. :)

16:30 John.H.Watson-Holmes

I shouldn't be surprised. I always thought I was bad enough. All we ever seem to watch is Doctor Who.

16:48 AstraStars

I think Rosie is born out of time. She should've been born in a time where they have time travel.

17:01 RosiePoseyX

The twenty-first century is where it all happens, and we have to be ready.

17:03 AstraStars

Isn't it supposed to be 'and Torchwood has to be ready'?

17:08 RoseyPoseyX

How do you know I'm not Torchwood? Do you think there is a secret organisation to save the world from aliens?

17:13 MycroftHolmes

I am pretty sure that I would know about any alien organisations Rosie.

17:16 RosiePoseyX

But Torchwood is outside the government, and Beyond the police so you couldn't possibly know about it.

17:21 Greg.Lestrade

There might be something out there, but if it's secret, then you wouldn't be allowed to know about it. It's a fantastic blog entry anyway Kiddo.

17:24 RoseyPoseyX

Thanks, Uncle Greg.


End file.
